


Betrayed

by oddfishy



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8203219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddfishy/pseuds/oddfishy
Summary: An old foe returns with more than a few tricks up their sleeve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm terribly sorry for the extreme lack of fics. This one I unfortunately got stuck on, and just can't seem to get past it. So I'm hoping that if I throw it out into the world something inside me will click and I'll be able to finish it. I hope you can enjoy!

Looking at the sunset through a window always made you feel like you were doing something wrong. As if you were somehow being disrespectful to sun, for not viewing it as it was meant to be seen. A knock on the door brought you back from your silent sunset thoughts. They entered the room without your prompting, as was customary when you were in this place. While it most certainly was not your home, and it would never be if you had anything to say about it. It was her home, and though initially you hadn't a clue how anyone would want to call this home, you soon realized just how perfect it was for her. It was massive in size and full of priceless paintings and other items that she no doubt had stolen over the years. Of course she flaunted her wealth and power, it was probably the most, if not only honest thing about her. Well that and her increasingly disturbing obsession with you. 

"There you are my little pet." You could hear the disgusting grin on her face, as the sound of her voice made its way over to your ears which made your skin crawl. 

"I am not your pet, not now not ever. Get that through your thick head woman." You felt her come up behind you and it took all the composure you had to not slit her throat where she stood. 

"Now, now my dear Rookie." She said as she wrapped her arms around your waist resting her chin on your shoulder. You know she could feel you tense, you were trying hard not to, as you had recently learned she actually enjoyed it. 

"I love that you play hard to get. It makes all of this so much more fun."

You could feel her breath on your neck and it made your skin crawl more. There was absolutely no getting used to this woman. She threw you off your game every time she showed up and that infuriated you, which only made her enjoy your torture more. She gave you a small squeeze as she spoke.

"Would you prefer I call you my puppet? It seems more fitting doesn't it? I will say as much as I hate that Evie I must remember to thank her next time our paths cross. If she wasn't so predicable and easy to catch, my arms would be empty and I would be sad." Just as you felt her head shift slightly so that she was close enough to kiss your neck you broke free and turned to face her.

"What you should be grateful for is my love for Evie, because if I didn't care about her so much I would have slit your throat where you stood, and I would be in her arms right now. Which is where I belong!" Somehow even though you were the angry one, she had managed to back you into the wall. 

"I'm grateful for a lot of things my dear Rookie. I'm also incredibly patient as well as tenacious but I'm sure by now you have learned that. Which begs the question my love, why do you continue to fight me so? You should know by now that I always get what I want. One way or another." There was barely any room to breathe as she closed the small distance between you. You knew she wanted to watch you squirm and in your current position she was going to get what she wanted. Of course she was. 

"Alright Miranda, I get it. I am done with your game for today. My report is on your desk and I am going home, unless you have any actual instructions for me this evening." You didn't move as you spoke, forcing yourself to maintain eye contact with Miranda. You had your wrists locked with your hands behind your back so you didn't give yourself an opening to make Miranda's stomach the new home for your hidden blade. 

"You're no fun love, maybe I need to tie you to a chair again. You're always so fiery then, I like that look on you." She gave you one last wicked grin before walking to her desk. You breathed a sigh of relief and realized just how tense you were with the sudden ache that radiated through your muscles as you finally relaxed. 

"This is all you managed to learn today? I'm very disappointed in you my dearest little Rookie." Miranda looked up from the report with a pout. "You're not trying to keep something from me, are you my little pet?" 

"There are two Frye twins Miranda, surely you don't think I get to pick and choose my assignments? Or would you prefer I tell them I'm working with you? I'm sure that would end so well, not at all with my untimely death or banishment." You tried, barely, to hide your smirk as you made your comment. Surprisingly Miranda didn't look annoyed at you for that comment. Instead she put the report back on her desk and walked over to you, a small almost attractive grin forming on her lips. You tensed slightly when she grabbed onto your lapels, and pulled you closer. Your faces were so close together you could feel her lips brush yours with every word she said. 

"You really have no idea just how incredibly perfect you are do you my cute little Rookie?" 

"For the last time Miranda. I am not your Rookie. Not now, not ever!" She gave you a quick chaste kiss despite your attempt to move away from her, you had to admit, for being small she was rather strong when she wanted to be. 

"Not yet." She smiled. "Not yet."

"Can I go now? I'm no use to you if I am too tired to spy on my girlfriend and her brother." You really couldn't help saying things you knew would take the piss out of Miranda. If she was going to force you into this situation you were at the very least going to have a little fun. Even if it did earn you a backhand to the face, the pros of seeing Miranda's power and confidence falter for even a small second far outweighed the slight stinging in your cheek. 

"One of these days your precious Miss Frye and I are going to cross paths in a darkened alley." Miranda's voice and eyes grew dark as she began talking about the opportunity to harm Evie. "And when that day comes, my delicious little Rookie, who is to say what will happen." The wicked smile that was barely starting to form on her lips was gone as quickly as you broke her hold on you and had turned into a look of complete shock as you slammed her against the wall. It only took a sliver of a second for her to reason that you were not "playing" anymore. She looked genuinely scared, you would never tell her, but this was your favourite look on her. 

"I know you think you have some sort of power over me, but I am going to tell you this once and only once so do not make me repeat myself." Miranda tried to struggle, you knew she was incredibly uncomfortable. But you wouldn't loosen your grip on her blouse, slowly you brought the tip of your blade to her neck and she stopped moving entirely. "You want to play your little games with me, call me all the pet names you can think of to make my skin crawl go right ahead. While playing your silly game is not my favourite thing, I will do what I have to. But if you ever touch or threaten to touch Evie again I will accept my fate and gladly kill you. This sickening game you have us playing in your head is getting on the last of my nerves. Do not test me again Miranda." With that you dropped your blade and let her blouse go. You even fixed it so it wasn't all in a bunch anymore, normally you wouldn't willing touch her unless to inflict fear and violence. But the opportunity to do something Miranda would normally relish in could not be passed up.

"I'm going home now, I'll be back tomorrow evening if anything interesting develops." Leaving out the open window you gave Miranda one last look only to see her still frozen, but thankfully breathing, it wouldn't be fun to kill her so gently. 

You had told Evie you were going to be spending the evening at your flat so you didn't have to be too mindful of the time when you finally landed in your bed. The next thing you knew you were waking up in cold sweat if you could call what you did waking up. You had barely slept at all, in spite of how exhausted you were. You had barely been sleeping for so many days now you truly could not remember the total anymore. Every time you tried your damn subconscious brought you back to the hell that has caused this shit situation you've found yourself in. 


	2. Nightmare beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look look look!!! A second part! It only took me a monthish! Thank you for sticking with me. I hope you enjoy.

You don't know how they managed to grab you, they came from behind you with such silence and stealth that it rivaled your own. They had something over your mouth and a bag over your head before the thought to yell for help even crossed your mind. You figured there were about five men judging from the amount of hands on you and the way you were handled, you put up a good fight all things considered, they eventually got your hands and feet tied together though and at that point you decided to save your strength for later. You heard them mumbling about a carriage arriving and figured that's what they had thrown you into when you landed in a heap on a hard surface. You could hear a woman tearing into them about how their boss wanted you alive and unharmed, you weren't entirely sure if you liked the thought of that. You made two stops on the way to wherever you were going. The ringing in your ears had finally stopped by the time you got to where you were being delivered. You hoped your head didn't hit as many things when they pulled you out of the carriage as when they put you in. You weren't paying attention to what they were saying as they lead you through what was probably the longest hallway in London. They finally sat you down but surprisingly didn't tie you to the chair. You hear the door close behind you and before you knew it the hood they had on you was pulled off your head. 

"There's my delicious little Rookie." A woman said.

Your blood ran cold and a terrible chill went through your spine as you heard Miranda's voice before you saw her. Of course she was behind this. Who else would know enough to send an entire gang to get you. Once your eyes focused you could see Miranda sitting on a small desk in front of you, arms crossed in an attempt to look alluring. 

"There's the reason my stomach is stirring so violently." Your words were so thick with disdain you were surprised Miranda didn't smack you. 

"Now, now darling don't be so harsh. I know you only say things like that because you don't want Evie to get jealous of our relationship." Miranda said with such steadiness, you weren't sure if she was joking or not. She wasn't usually this annoying about her twisted fantasy.

"Right then. Well Miranda you have me here, and it obviously took some trouble so what do you want, I don't have all day to play your silly little games. Especially when you don't seem to be taking this as seriously as you normally do. You don't even have me tied to this chair. I'm almost a little insulted." You gave her a smirk, probably a bad idea on your part but you couldn't help it. 

"Oh hush now lovie, you are right it was some trouble to get you here. But you know I always have a reason for what I do, the reason I don't have you tied to that chair is simply because I have something to show you and I trust you enough to not to do anything you'd regret." Miranda smiled as she walked over to your chair and pulled your arm to get you to stand. 

"The only thing I ever regret when we meet is not killing you." You quietly muttered, before she tied a gag around your mouth. 

"I'm sorry for having to do this lovie, but I don't trust you not to ruin my little plan." You could hear the grin on her face as she spoke. You hated how much this vile woman could kill your composure. 

Opening the door she lead you out of the small room and down to the end of the hallway. Pointing out the window she had you looking down on what you first thought were about twenty Rooks. As if sensing your relief she made sure to crush your hope before it had started.

"I know what you are thinking my pretty Rookie, but those are not your friends. No those "Rooks" are actually some of my Templar agents don't worry though they'll fit right in with the lot of you." Sensing your confusion and worry she turned your from the window and positioned you in front of another door. 

"You see my love, I knew that just capturing you wasn't going to get my plan moving anywhere. Which is why I spent months putting together my most perfect plan. You are going to work for me, you are going to be my little spy and let me know everything the Rooks and the Fryes are doing. You will report to me personally and I will assigns your tasks. Finally I will have you right where I want you my delicious pet. At my complete control." 

You struggled to break free of your bindings, but the people who tied them were too good. All you could muster were faint muffles of protest from your gagged mouth and sore wrists from all your movement. Miranda was laughing wickedly, you made note to strike her down the first instance you had. 

"Careful my precious Rookie, I don't want you to hurt your perfect self. I know you must be thinking that I am being absolutely ridiculous." You were. 

"But I am not a foolish as you'd like to think I am. I knew I was going to need the perfect leverage, and I can assure you I have it." The smile on her face was making you sick.

"Remember those "Rooks" I showed you earlier. Well you see pet, they have infiltrated Jacobs merry band of annoying misfits and have my personal orders to kill her if you disobey me." As she finished her explanation she opened the door you were standing in front of to revel a bound, gagged, and blindfolded Evie. Sat on a chair in the middle of an empty room, save two Blighters standing behind her with guns pointed at her head. As complete and utter alarm flooded your body you crumpled to the floor. It pained you to even think that Miranda had actually thought this through. You could hear the small muffled annoyed grunts coming from Evie, as Miranda bent over to meet your ear with her lips as she whispered. 

"I know that you are smart Rookie. You know there is no other way out of this than to accept it and do my bidding. That being said I am sorry to have upset you so. Don't worry though lovie, I promise I'll make it up to you." She finished her sentence with a quick kiss on your cheek. But you were too defeated to care.


	3. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to leave this here. Let's not talk about the major gap between chapters shall we?

Six nights later when Evie awoke to find herself alone in your bed she found you sitting on the edge of the roof of your flat staring out at the city. You weren't surprised when felt her hands on your shoulders gripping slightly harder than normal. She was worried, you didn't blame her, you could probably count the amount of hours you slept since that night on one hand. The concern in her voice grew a little bit more every time she found you out here. 

Miranada had removed every trace of her from the building and was kind enough, her words, to set up Evie's "escape" to allow for little to no suspicsion toward either of you. Miranda had her men drive you three or four...or five blocks away, you honestly couldn't remember now, and literally dropped you there. She said something about when you had to report to her, but you weren't listening. Slowly you walked over to a darkend ally sat against a wall and cried. 

"Rookie." Evie shook you slightly trying to gain your focus. You turned your head to her slightly so she knew you were listening.

"Have you slept at all?" She asked as she knelt beside you. 

"Tonight? Or in general?" You didn't mean to sound smart but it came out that way. Evie didn't say anything though, your accidental attitude was the least of the problems right now. Honestly you were exhausted, but you couldn't sleep, your mind just wouldn't allow it. You hadn't realized how cold it was until you shivered and Evie started to practially pull you to your feet, ever since you got so sick and went on and on about having the plauge she was more than determined to never allow you to get sick again. Hearing you chuckle softly Evie turned you to face her. 

"What's so amusing love?" You could hear the weight lifted in her voice when she saw you smiling. 

"It's not the plague." You said with a smirk. Evie gave you a playful swat in the shoulder and told you to get inside. Crawling back into bed with Evie holding you close you weren't sure how but you somehow managed to sleep for short amount of time. The next few days passed much the same as the previous, you still weren't sleeping, Evie was still worried, Jacob even began to take notice. But you kept up with your Assassin/Rook duties. You spent any free time you could muster searching for a way to locate Miranda's double agents, to no avail. 

Jacob threw himself onto the couch across from your makeshift desk with enough force to cause ripples in your glass of water.

"So what the hell is wrong with you lately? My sister says you're not sleeping." Jacob's question came out more like a demanding statement than anything, you knew he was worried this just helped prove it. Without looking up from your papers or even turning your head you answered him as matter of factly as possible, being careful not to give anything away. Out of the few skills and abilities the Frye twins shared, their ability to read people, especially you, was by far the most frightening in your opinion.

"I am sleeping just not as well as I would like to be. As for what's wrong with me, I believe you answered your own question." You sounded a bit smart in your reply, you didn't mean to, but being reminded that you were not on top of your game irked you.

"You and I both know that my inquiring mind is not that simple Rookie. Not that I am not concered because I am, but Evie asked me to try to coax the problem out of you. I told her it wouldn't work, she owes me a pint." There was no humour in his tone this time, it made your heart hurt honestly.

"I know." You sighed, your focus on the papers in front of you were completely gone now. At this point you were looking at them merely for show, and the both of you knew it.

"If it will make the both of you feel better, which I doubt honestly, I am alright it's just a personal sort of thing. There's no cause to worry, it's nothing I cannot handle, I promise." With that you stood up from your desk and slowly started towards the door. 

"I have to go meet an informant now, do you need anything else while I'm out boss?" You didn't make eye contact with Jacob, you couldn't actually his cap was over his eyes like it always was when he decided it was break time.

"Boss?" You didn't have to see his face to know that there was confusion all over it. "Christ Rookie that's a little formal isn't it? But no, nothing for today, just try to rest please." You let out a soft chuckle at his concern for the formality, nodding slightly you made your way off the train. You decided to walk to your destination instead of using the rooftops, Jacob did say to try to rest you knew he meant sleep but not running around on roofs seemed restful too. 

It probably took you an extra ten minutes but today you didn't really care. You let your mind wander as you made your way through the maze like allys, and side streets on your way to your destination. You knew your way around here like the back of your hand. Being a street rat for so long had helped you develop certain abilities but also helped make you aware of some of the best hiding places for certain things. You didn't even tell the Fryes about this particular place, it was far too valuable to you, especially now. 

It was a trick house if anyone would ever want to name it. Semi hospitable but also slighty broken looking from the outside gave the exact illiusion you needed. There was a small alley beside the house that was only visable if you knew it was there, otherwise it just looked like the building was not placed correctly when it was built. Slipping into said alley you made the short walk to a hidden door, retrieving the key from the pocket inside your jacket you quietly let yourself in locking the door behind you. Only a handfull of Rooks knew about this place, though none of them knew exactly what was going on. Regardless of who you trusted you kept your situation completely silent, if the Fryes weren't going to know there was no way in hell any of the Rooks would be informed of it.   
You slowly made your way to another door at the end of the small hallway you let yourself in to. Giving a very distinct knock the door opened a few moments later to a Rook letting you into a small dark room, the only light coming from two incredibly small windows near the top of the right wall.

"Afternoon Rookie." The Rook greeted you. "How are you today?"

"Afternoon Mason, I'm doing about the same as the other days. What about you?" You smiled at Mason, he was one of your closest friends in the Rooks, and the only person you trusted to help with your current problem.

"Same old same old. Sure is a stubborn one eh?" Mason shook your hand as was custom for the two of you, as he pointed in towards the darkend room.

"Yes you could say that. You can go get something to eat and relax for a bit. I have another engagment in about a hour and a half so just come back with twenty mintues to spare if you don't mind."

"Certainly boss, see you after lunch." He gave you a smirk and a wink as he left the room. Once you heared the doors lock you slowly tured towards the other person in the room that the two of you had been ignoring. In the center of the room, carefully tied to a chair with a gag in their mouth, sat a very disheveld and frightened Templar. His head was hanging down, most likely out of exhaustion. In a few short steps you were right in front of him, carefully kneeling down you lifted his head with a hand under his chin. If he had been a heavy sleeper before this he wasn't anymore, he awoke almost immediatly with a flash of fear in his eyes. Carefully you removed the gag from his mouth.

"Hello Jeffery, how was your sleep?" You were sure the tone in your voice was something akin to a predator playing with it's prey before killing it. You waited for a response but he said nothing, this didn't surpirse you at all. You had to give it to Mason he was right, this man was incredibly stubborn.

"It's no fun having a one sided conversation you know." You stood up and walked to corner grabbing the other chair from its spot and placed it in front of Jeffery. Sitting down to face him you fished an envelope out of your pocket. You watched him as he watched you, he never looked directly at you instead he watched your hands, curious as to what you may do with them.

"I got a new assignment yesterday." Your tone had shifted now, no longer were you full out toying with him, instead you spoke to him as though he was an old friend. You waved the envelope in front of his face, again he said nothing but it didnt matter quite yet. He has been silent for the last week you had almost given up on him ever talking but then you recieved this letter.

"I would let you read it but I know your hands aren't technically working right now, so I'll just read it to you." You couldn't hide your amusment anymore. 

My dearest Rookie,

It would seem someone has found and taken someone very important to me. As you are by far my best and favourite pet I am putting our main objective on hold while you go searching for my missing person.  
I know you are already aware of this lovie but this mission requires a very strict adherence to discretion. I cannot allow any more of my enemies to become aware of this information.  
The missing person in question is my brother Jeffery. 

His ties to the Templar order are not as strong as mine, but whoever has him must be smart enough to know why this is beneficial to them. That being said I want him back safely as soon as possible.   
Do not check in until you have either information about where he is or unless you have him with you.

I would hate to have to teach you an uneeded and painful lesson.

Thank you my pet,

Miranda

 

Smileing slightly you carefully placed the letter back in its envelope and placed it once again into your jacket pocket.

"What amuses me about your sisters letter the most, is the fact that you've been in my possesion for almost two weeks, and only yesterday did I recieve this. For claiming you as so important to her, your sister doesn't seem to be to quick to realize you are missing. That's alright though we both know you're technically safe, I'm not nearly as devious as her. Anyway shall we get on with the usual I ask qustions over and over again and you just sit there silent?" 

You made yourself more comfortable in your chair in a delibrate attempt to give Jeffery time to process everything hoping you made the right move. He had the same vacant stare on his face that he did when you first sat down, again this wasn't surprising to you. What was surprising, however, was what happened next. 

"What did she take from you this time?"

"Well look at that." You chuckled softly. "He talks."


End file.
